A Mind on Matters
"A Mind on Matters" is the second episode of season 2 of Final Fantasy Still. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Story Tidus comments on how many things he has learned from "Warrior" and "Shorty", but he laments on how there are some questions he knows they have no answers for. Still at the Dream's End, Tidus, the Warrior of Light, and the Onion Knight are attacked by Mimics. Warrior tells the blonde he will need to fight but Tidus is confused by their enemies' appearance and the two nameless knights explain Mimics to him. While the others manage to fend off the attackers, Tidus has problems fighting with his slow attack movements. Just before the blonde is to be defeated by a Mimic, Warrior comes to his rescue and slays their enemy. Tidus plays it cool when asked by the Warrior of Light about his well-being, but the Onion Knight comments on his sloppy performance. Tidus admits that he thought that swing the sword would be an easy thing to do and Warrior expresses his hopes that the blonde will get proficient with fighting at some point, but the Onion Knight is not so sure of that. The Warrior of Light then tricks the Onion Knight to start training Tidus, much to the boy's dismay. Warrior then swiftly makes his escape, saying that he will fend of any Mimics for the two to train in peace despite their protests. The Onion Knight then starts training Tidus. It does not go so well as he had hoped and is shocked to learn that the blonde cannot use any magic. The Onion Knight tries to find something his apprentice is good at and Tidus admits that blitzball is the only thing he can do. When then Onion Knight says that playing blitzball is useless angering Tidus. The Onion Knight then attempts to strike him with his sword but the blonde swiftly evades his attack startling him. Thinking he finally found a thing that Tidus is good at, they continue their training. At the Edge of Madness, the Emperor learns of the Espers' plan from Rubicante. The Emperor comments how Jecht has predicted that the dreaming Espers would pick his son as their champion. Rubicante questions Jecht's prediction and the Emperor says that the only thing close to coincidence is that the Empire has pushed the Espers to dream. The fiend says it looks suspicious and the Emperor says that it is the reason why he embraces the phase "keep your enemies closer". Asked by Rubicante who he is to him, the Emperor is surprised by the sensitivity of the fiend. When called by his name "Mateus", the Emperor lectures Rubicante about his preference to live by his title rather by his name as the name does not entail either power or authority, but the fiend reasons that it entail a Soul. Rubicante concludes that the Emperor doesn't care for Souls and has earned his title in exchange for his own Soul. The Emperor corrects him that the title he is talking about is Rubicante's, amusing him. He says that if the Emperor has ever taken on his title then he would make a fantastic fiend. The Emperor states that this level of flattery is long ahead of him. Rubicante then asks the Emperor if he wishes to have the power of Influence and he says that he achieve it on his own, like his did with his title. The Emperor says that he wants something bigger. At the Dream's End, the Warrior of Light returns and asks the two how their training went and both reply that it went better than expected. When Warrior comments on their cooperation, the Onion Knight claims that Tidus is his apprentice and the two have a friendly quarrel. At the Lunar Canyon, Jecht meets with Auron and the latter states that he kept his promise and brought Tidus to this world for which the Jecht thanks. Asked by Auron if he will see his son, the man decides not to, prefering him to be on his own. Pressed further by Auron, Jecht mentions the deal with the Emperor expressing his certainty that he will hold on to his end, but Auron is reluctant, voices his concern, and advises his friend to reconsider things. Jecht admits he is bad at planning and says that Tidus should grow up on his own. Jecht then asks if Auron will tell Tidus that he is Sin and the man in red asks back by saying if that wasn't his plan in the beginning to which Jecht admits. Jecht comments on how Auron acts like a know-it-all to which the other man retorts saying that Jecht acts like he does not care for anything. Jecht then leaves with Auron saying that Tidus will hate him for that, Jecht admitting that he knows that. Trivia *While in the episode "My Story Begins" the scenes with Auron were done with Auron replacing one of the models found in the original Dissidia Final Fantasy, in this episode all of Auron's cutscenes are taken from Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Final Fantasy Still season 2 episodes